


Sinneserinnerung

by KuriQuinnDE (KuriQuinn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, CPR, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbeats, Romance, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriQuinn/pseuds/KuriQuinnDE
Summary: Sie atmet nicht und zeigt keine Anzeichen von Leben, und das beunruhigt ihn





	Sinneserinnerung

**Author's Note:**

> **Zusammenfassung/ Anfänglichen Aufforderung:** Darf ich eine SasuSaku-Fanfic anfordern, wo der Sasuke Sakuras Herzschlag zuhört und/oder Erste Hilfe leistet? Sie müssen es nicht tun, wenn Sie nicht interessiert sind, aber ich dachte, ich würde es vorschlagen.
> 
> **Haftungsausschluss:** Diese Geschichte verwendet Charaktere, Situationen und Prämissen, die von Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump und Viz Media urheberrechtlich geschützt sind. Keine Verletzung auf ihre jeweiligen Urheberrechte, in Zusammenhang mit Fernsehepisoden, Romanfassungen, Manga oder Kurzgeschichten ist von KuriQuinn, in keiner Weise oder Form, beabsichtigt. Diese Fan-Geschichte wird ausschließlich zum eigenen Vergnügen des Autors und zur Unterhaltend der Leser geschrieben. Es geht nicht um den Profit. Jede Ähnlichkeit mit wirklichen Menschen, lebendig oder tot, ist reiner Zufall.
> 
> **Anmerkung des Autors:** Der Fluss in dieser Geschichte ist ein bisschen auf Bolton Strid basiert. Googeln Sie das. Ebenfalls, in Bezug des Chronologie, es passiert nach die Begegnung mit Zabuza und Haku, aber bevor die Prüfungen, also Sakura noch nicht in der Gewöhnlichkeit Sasuke oder Naruto zu retten.
> 
> **Anerkennungen:** Vielen Dank an @mondo-the-cat und @hellomusashi, die mir geholfen haben, diese Geschichte ein bisschen weniger übersetzt erscheinen zu lassen. Ich muss noch viel üben, bevor ich mich an die Grundlagen der Grammatik erinnere, die ich einmal kannte, aber es ist ein Anfang! Genießen!

Sasuke ruht mit dem Kopf auf der Brust seiner Frau. Sein Ohr ist an ihr Sternum gedrückt und darunter schlägt ihr Herz frenetisch. Sasukes Puls rast, ein Gegenrythmus zu ihrem, und seine Lungen sehnen sich nach Sauerstoff. Er hatte es ignoriert, während er sich mit _anderen_ Bestrebungen beschäftigte.

Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde.

Das donnernde Stakkato von Sakuras Herzschlag hallt wie eine Siegeshymne. Der primitive Stolz, den er beim Lauschen dieser besonderen Herzfrequenz empfindet, ist immer wieder ein überraschendes Gefühl. Ein Teil davon entstammt seinem männlichen Ego, so vermutet er; der Rest entsteht aus dem Wissen, dass es _Sakuras_ Herzschlag ist. Sie hat so eine rohe Kraft und Ausdauer, dass es ihn erstaunt, wenn sie seinetwegen, auch nach allen den Jahren der Ehe, die Kontrolle verliert.

Es ist ebenso überwältigend, dass niemand anderes ihren Herzschlag jemals auf so intime Weise gehört hat. Und niemand außer ihm wird es je tun.

Liebevoll reibt er seine Nase des Tals ihres Brustbeins entlang; sein Mund streift die Haut zwischen ihren Brüsten in einem Halbkuss und er blickt auf sie hinan. Sakuras Gesicht ist entspannt: ein zufriedenes Lächeln unter halb-geschlossenen Augen.

Es ist selten, dass Sasuke die Chance hat, sie so offen zu beobachten. Er wurde erzogen, in dem Glauben, es sei unhöflich, jemanden anzustarren. Bis ins Erwachsenalter erlaubte er sich, Sakura nur aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten. Auch die Ehe hat diese Gewohnheit nicht gänzlich ausgemerzt.

Sie ist unbestreitbar schön auf diese Weise: in Bettlaken verheddert und ihre Haare mit der Morgendämmerung durchgeströmt. Er wundert sich, ob er diese Tatsache früher erkannt hätte, wäre er in Konoha geblieben und nicht sein Glück anderswo gesucht hätte. Als Kid fühlte er so viel Schmerz und Wut; das Konzept der Schönheit hatte keine Bedeutung für ihn. Selbst wenn er genau hinsah—selbst, wenn er _Sakura_ ansah—konnte er es nicht erkennen.

Die Erinnerung taucht auf, mit der überraschenden Klarheit, die verdrängte Erinnerungen manchmal haben. Sie ist so präsent, dass er sich für einen Moment wundert, ob er sein Sharingan aktiviert hat.

記憶

Sasuke stößt sich von einem dicken Ast ab und wirbelt seinen Körper herum. Er wirft zwei Kunai in entgegengesetzte Richtung, um die ankommende Flut von Shuriken auf Sakura und sich zu blocken. Die Verfolger fluchen, genervt, und Sasuke richtet sich auf dem Ast des nächstgelegenen Baumes auf, bevor er wieder springt.

„Sie holen auf!“ ruft Sakura. Obwohl ihr Tonfall ängstlich klingt, bemerkt er, wie sie entschieden nickt. Ihr Plan geht auf: die _Nukanin_ verfolgen sie, anstatt sich mit Kakashi und Naruto zu beschäftigen.

Sasuke mag es nicht, die Ablenkung zu spielen aber manchmal geht es nicht anders. Diese besondere Gruppe von Nukanin ist schlauer als die üblichen Deserteure, die sein Team bisher gestellt hat. Entsprechend muss der Plan, sie festzunehmen, _genau_ ausgeführt werden.

Da Kakashi der stärkste aus Team 7 ist, und da Naruto so unfähig ist, dass er keine Täuschungsmanöver kann, ohne es zu vermasseln, fällt die Aufgabe Sakura und Sasuke zu. Sie sollen ihre Verfolger zu einem bestimmten Wäldchen führen, wo Kakashi und Naruto in Vorbereitung auf einen Hinterhalt warten. 

Normalerweise ist es einfach Köder zu spielen, aber einer der verfolgenden Nukanin hat eine brutale Beherrschung von _Doton_. Erschütternde Explosionen füllen die Luft, entwurzeln die Bäume und brechen den Boden auf, bevor die _Konohanin_ darauf niedergehen können.

_Bis jetzt haben wir‘s geschafft, uns nicht einholen zu lassen, aber wenn er weiter näher rankommt, werden wir nicht mehr lange durchhalten._

Fast im selben Moment, in dem sich dieser Gedanke bildet, gibt es einem kolossalen _Knall_ , und der Baum, auf dem er und Sakura gerade gelandet sind, explodiert in tausend Splinter. Die Gewalt der Druckwelle wirft sie aus dem Blätterdach und sie stürzen hinab.

„Sasuke!“ schreit Sakura in Warnung.

Er sieht es zur gleichen Zeit wie sie: Wasser, das im Schutz von Blättern und Ästen gut bedeckt war. Der Fluss ist drei Meter breit und leitet in einen tosenden Wasserfall einen halben Kilometer entfernt.

Trotzdem ist es eine bessere Alternative als der unbarmherzige Boden, der auch weiterhin unter der Technik des Nukanins bebt. Sasuke und Sakura richten beide ihre Landung darauf an.

Glücklicherweise landen beide auf der schimmernden Oberfläche des Flusses und werden von ihrem Chakra aufrecht gehalten. Sakura lacht triumphierend und sogar Sasuke zeigt ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Kakashi hat es ihnen vielleicht beigebracht, mit Hilfe ihres Chakras auf Bäume zu klettern, aber es war Sakura, die den nächsten Schritt machte und begann, auf dem Wasser zu balancieren. Sobald sie es gelernt hatte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Sasuke es auch konnte.

Ihre Selbstzufriedenheit ist jedoch kurzlebig.

Sie haben beide nur auf ruhigen Wasserflächen geübt und das beschriebt diesen Fluss gar nicht.

Der Wasserstrom ist schneller als erwartet und sie müssen sich anstrengen, um aufrecht zu bleiben. Die zusätzlichen Vibrationen der Erde auf beiden Seiten des Ufers helfen dabei nicht. Bevor Sasuke seinen Stand wiedererlangen kann, stürzt er ins Wasser. Sakura folgt bald hinter ihm mit einem abgeschnittenen Schrei.

Sasuke erwarte, an den Boden des Flusses zu gelangen, um sich daran abzustoßen, aber er merkt gleich, dass es _keinen_ Boden gibt.

Das rauschende Wasser verbirgt unerwartete Tiefen und alles was er tun kann, ist nach oben zu schwimmen und seinen Kopf über die Oberfläche zu bringen. 

In der Ferne hört er einen Tumult.

Es scheint als ob Kakashi und Naruto den Feind angegriffen haben. Zumindest nimmt das den Druck von Sasuke und Sakura ab, sich sofort auf eine weitere Attacke vorbereiten zu müssen. Jetzt muss er nur noch aus dem Fluss kommen, um sich den anderen anzuschließen!

Leichter gesagt als getan.

Ein paar Meter entfernt kämpft sich Sakura vergeblich ans Ufer. Gegen die hohen, schaumgekrönten Wellen versucht sie sich mit Chakra-glühenden Hände hochzuziehen. Sasuke versucht es ebenfalls und die Anstrengung bringt seine Muskeln zu brennen. Er sucht nach einem Stein oder einem Ast, um es einfacher zu machen. Es gibt mehrere großen Felsen, die aus dem Wasser ragen und den Fluss entzweien aber sie sind zu glatt um sich daran festhalten.

Die Strömung des Flusses wird schneller und Sasuke weiß, in Anbetracht der kommenden Kaskaden, dass es kein gutes Zeichen ist.

Endlich schafft es Sakura halbwegs aus dem Wasser zu kommen, doch ihre Arme zittern an der instabilen Oberfläche und sie fällt sofort wieder hinein. Im selben Moment, knallt ihr Kopf gegen einen der nahegelegenen Felsen.

Obwohl Sasuke es über dem Rauschen der Wellen nicht hören kann, fühlt er den Knacks fast in seinen Knochen. Sofort wird seine Teamkollegin schlaff und ihr Körper schwimmt aus dem Blickfeld.

„Sakura!“, brüllt Sasuke und ersticht sich fast an der Gischt. Er holt tief Luft und taucht unter die Oberfläche des Flusses. Die dunklen Tiefen des Wasserlaufs würden eine normale Person blind machen, aber sein Sharingan erlaubt es ihm Sakura leicht zu sehen.

Ihre regungslose Form wird von der Unterströmung getragen, schlaff wie eine Stoffpuppe. Eine unheilvolle dunkle Wolke sickert durch ihr Haar.

Sasuke taucht unter Wasser und kämpft gegen die Strömung, um nach ihr zu greifen. Zweimal muss er den Kopf über die Wasserlinie bringen, um nach Luft zu schnappen. In diesen Augenblicken bemerkt er mit seinen schnellen Augen, wie sich der Fluss geweitet hat. Das Getöse der Strömung ist jetzt lauter und er kann klarer sehen, was der Wald vorher verdeckt hat: der plötzliche Sprung eines Wasserfalls.

Sasuke hat wenig Talent für _Suiton_ , aber er formt trotzdem die notwendigen Zeichen mit seinen Händen und findet irgendwie das Chakra das er braucht, um sich zu Sakura zu zwingen. Wenn er nur zu ihr schafft, bevor sie über die Kaskaden fallen—!

Die Kraft seines Jutsus reicht nicht aus. Seine Fingerspitzen schaffen es gerade so, Sakuras schwebende Haare zu erreichen, und dann werden sie beide voneinander und nach unten gezogen.

Als Sasuke den Wasserfall hinunterstürzt, wird er von einem donnernden Druck umgegeben und seine Sicht ist zeitweise von dem Schock verdunkelt. Als seine Sinne zu ihm zurückkehren, ist es mit der Brutalität eines Frontalangriffs. Seine Haut brennt an Stellen, wo er gegen Felsen schlug, und seine Lungen schmerzen: der tiefe Atemzug den er nahm, bevor er fiel, ist nicht genug.  

Er kann sich nicht bewegen.

Ein paar Meter entfernt sieht er, wie Sakuras Körper gegen den Boden des Flusses geschleudert wird. Er kann sie aber nicht erreichen, weil auch er in dem turbulenten, wirbelnden Wasser am Fuße des Wasserfalls gefangen ist. Körperliche Stärke wird ihn hier nicht herausbringen, nicht bevor sie beiden unter dem Druck des fallenden Wassers zerquetscht werden oder ertrinken.

Falls Sakura nicht schon ertrunken ist.  

Bei diesem Gedanken dreht Sasuke den Magen um und es steigt etwas Heißes in ihm auf.

Mit dem letzten Bisschen seines Chakras bildet Sasuke den mächtigsten Feuerball den er beherrscht und dreht sich mit einiger Mühe in die Richtung aus der der erbarmungslose Druck kommt.

Feuriges Chakra schießt um ihn herum und verschwindet sich fast sofort, aber nicht bevor es eine Luftblase erzeugt, der um Sasuke herum und nach oben strömt. Es reicht gerade aus, um Sasuke eine Öffnung zu bieten. Er zwingt sich nach vorne, schnappt sich Sakura, und stößt sich dann so hart wie möglich ab, um der reißenden Strömung zu entkommen. Es gibt einen Sog, als sich das Wasserbecken wieder mit dem erdrückenden Gewicht des fallenden Wassers füllt, aber Sasuke schafft es gerade noch so, Sakura festzuhalten.

Sasuke und Sakura sind jedoch noch nicht gerettet. Sie sind immer noch viel tiefer unter der Oberfläche gefangen als erwartet.

Es braucht einige verzweifelte, zähneknirschende Tritte gegen das Wasser, um sie nach oben zu bringen. Sasukes Lungen brennen wie die Einschnitten von einer Million Kunai, und seine Sicht beginnts bereits vor Sauerstoffmangel zu verschwimmen, als—endlich—sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchbricht.

Der erste Atemzug den er schluckt, ist süß und quälend. Er ignoriert es jedoch und manövriert sofort Sakuras Kopf über das Wasser. Obwohl er beinahe völlig erschöpft ist und droht keine Kraft mehr zu haben, konzentriert er seine Anstrengung darauf, sie zum nahen Ufer zu schleppen.

Als sie in Sicherheit sind, gibt Sasuke fast der Versuchung nach, seine Augen zu schließen und sich fallen zu lassen aber Sakuras bewegungslose Form hält ihn davon ab; stattdessen zerrt er sie weiter in den Sand und legt sie auf ihren Rücken.

Sie atmet nicht und zeigt keine Anzeichen von Leben, und das beunruhigt ihn.

Sasukes Bewegungen sind so schwerfällig wie die eines Schlafwandlers, aber er prüft Sakuras Atemwege und ihre Atmung. Da er nichts wahrnehmen kann, sucht er auch ihren Puls: es ist schwach und wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde langsamer.

„Komm schon, Sakura!”

Er beginnt mit der Herzdruckmassage und versucht Sakuras Blut zirkulieren zu lassen.  

Als sich ihr Zustand nicht bessert, neigt er sich ohne zu zögern nach vorne, hält ihre Nase geschlossen, und schließt seinen Mund um den Ihrigen. Ihre Brust hebt sich von seinen zwei starken Atemzügen und er richtet sich wieder auf. Er nimmt einen Moment um zu beobachten, und hofft das Sakura selbständig zu atmen anfangen wird. Als nichts passiert, setzt er wieder die Kompressionen fort.

Alle dreißig Sekunden oder so, hält er an und atmet für Sakura; jedes Mal als seine Bemühungen kein Resultat gibt, steigt seine Verzweiflung.

„Tu’s nicht, Sakura!“ faucht er als er sein ganzes Gewicht in seine Handballen legt und _zwingt_ ihr Herz zu schlagen.

Zwischenzeitlich scannt er den Rand des Flussufers um Hinweise über den Verbleib von Kakashi oder Naruto zu entdecken.

Sasuke braucht Hilfe—er ist versucht, danach zu rufen—aber seine Kehle ist von seinem Kampf im Fluss und dem Versuch, Sakura zum Atmen zu bringen, aufgeraut.  Es ist wahrscheinlich zum Besten, dass er nicht rufen kann. Falls irgendwelche feindlichen Nachzügler ihn und Sakura jetzt bemerken würden, kann er sie nicht beschützen.

Er kann die Erschöpfung seines Chakras, welches das Sharingan und seine vorherigen körperlichen Anstrengungen verursacht haben, fühlen.  Er wird schwach, und bald wird er sogar nicht imstande sein, Sakura am Leben zu halten.

„Wag es…bloß…nicht“, knurrt er das regungslose Mädchen an und sammelt jedes letzte Bisschen seiner verbleibenden Kräfte. „ _Du stirbst jetzt nicht_!“

Seine Gedanken rasen und er versucht eine andere Möglichkeit— _irgendwas—_ zu finden um Sakura zu retten, obwohl seine Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Panik immer grösser werden.

Und dann, wider Erwarten, regt sie. Wasser läuft über ihre Lippen, sie hustet und schnappt nach Luft.

_Sie lebt!_

Untypisch für ihn, aber Sasuke ist geneigt zu jubeln. Stattdessen manövriert er Sakura vorsichtig in eine stabile Seitenlage auf ihrer Seite.

„Sakura!“ sagt er, unfähig, seine Erleichterung zu verbergen.

„Sa…suke…?“ antwortet sie, ihre Stimme undeutlich.

„Ich bin’s”, bestätigt er.

Sobald Sakura stabilisiert ist und selbst ein- und ausatmen kann ohne, dass etwas ihren Atemwegen blockiert, bricht Sasuke neben ihr zusammen. Sie atmet schwer, ihre Schultern beben und ihre Augen sind halbgeschlossen. Sie ist sich gerade noch dessen bewusst, was gerade vorgeht und mehr ohnmächtig als bei sich. Aber es ist nicht mehr der unruhige Schlaf eines Ertrinkenden.

„Was…?“ Nach einem Moment versucht sie zu sprechen, aber kann die Frage nicht ganz formulieren.

„Du hast deinem Kopf im Fluss gestoßen und bist fast ertrunken“, erzählt er.

„Ah…“ Sakura versucht ihn anzusehen, aber kann sich nicht konzentrieren. Sasuke sorgt sich, dass sie vielleicht zu lange ohne Sauerstoff gewesen sein könnte.

„Sakura, hör mir zu“, sagt er, und wiederholt ihren Namen, bis sie sich mit großer Bemühung auf ihn konzentriert. „Du hast deinen Kopf angeschlagen. Du könntest eine Gehirnerschütterung haben, darum darfst du nicht einschlafen.“

„Okay…“

Aber ihre Augenlider hängen schon herab.

„Nein! Tu das nicht!“ befiehlt er. „Bleib wach!“

„Aber…bin schläfrig…“

“Ist mir egal”, sagt er, und dann spricht er die Wörter, von denen er dachte, er würde sie nie sagen: „Rede mit mir.“

„W‘rüber?“ murmelt sie.

“Irgendwas”, sagt er, und korrigiert er sich sofort. Er beschließt sie soll über etwas sprechen, dass sie nachdenken lässt.  „Erkläre mir die Shinobi Regeln.“

Er glaubt, dass sie zu nicken versucht; dann, mit einem gequälten Stirnrunzeln, tut sie was er will.

„Ein Shinobi…muss die Mission…immer an erste Stelle…setzen…“

„Nein, tu es in der richtigen Reihenfolge“, korrigiert er. „Was ist die erste Regel?“

Sie zieht eine Grimasse, aber beginnt, den vollständigen Code vom Anfang an zu rezitieren. Nach jeder Regel macht sie eine Pause, um die verschiedenen Deutungen zu erklären. Sasuke ist erleichtert, und sogar etwas beeindruckt, dass ihr Wissen so weitreichend ist, selbst wenn sie but halbwegs wach ist.

_Wenn wir nur mehr davon in Aktion sehen würden_ _…_

Es zeigt, wie sehr sie neben der Spur ist, denn sie bemerkt kaum, wie er seiner Hand ausstreckt und zwei Finger auf ihrem Hals drückt um ihren Puls zu messen.

Sasukes Augen brennen und verlangen ihn nach Schlaf, und sein Chakra ist gefährlich niedrig, aber er muss dafür sorgen, dass Sakura stabil bleibt. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es zu Komplikationen kommt, wenn er nicht aufpasst.  Dennoch ist seine Energie fast aufgebraucht. Er kann Kakashi oder Naruto jetzt nicht herbeihohlen, nicht mit Sakura in diesem Zustand.

(Er möchte sich nicht zu sehr mit seinem eigenen geschwächten Körper zu befassen.)

Sasuke konzentriert sich stattdessen auf den Rhythmus ihres Bluts, der Puls gegen seine Finger ein greifbares Zeichen ihres Bewusstseins. Ihre Stimme ist eine leichte Eintönigkeit, und sie nimmt Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Regeln, um zu atmen. Irgendwie synchronisiert sein eigene atmen mit ihrige.

Sakura lebt.

Er hat sie gerettet.

Er _konnte_ sie retten, und zwar nicht nur von einem schwertschwingendem Nukanin. Er kämpfte den Tod und die Natur selbst und hielt Sakura am Leben.

Und er ist…dankbar?

_Nein. Es ist mehr als das._

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlt er einen unbestreitbaren Sinn einer emotionalen Verbindung. Eine Verbidung, die nicht einem Wettbewerbsdrang, oder dem Wünsch stärker zu werden, enstammt.  

Und er fühlt es gegenüber Sakura.

Er ist so alarmiert, dass sein Körper zittert und richtet sich in eine aufrechte Position auf.

_Nein._

„Sasuke?“ fragt Sakura, seiner Bewegung vage bewusst.

„Es ist nichts“, antwortet er, schroff. „Red‘ weiter.“

Aber er achtet nicht mehr auf das was sie sagt.

Er kann keine Bindungen oder Freundschaften brauchen, nicht wenn er vorhat, seine Rache zunehmen. Besonders nicht zu jemandem, der sich um ihn sorgt. Menschen, die sich um ihn sorgen, werden verletzt. Er kann sich nicht mehr um Sakuras Wohlergehen besorgt sein, lediglich im Rahmen eines Mannschaftskameraden.  

_Das ist eine Vorbereitung_ , sagt er sich.

Sakura zu retten, das war notwendig für die Fortsetzung des Teams. Wäre sie gestorben, würde Team 7 wahrscheinlich jemand anderer zugeteilt werden. Jemand den sie nicht kennen, und dann würden sie den ganzen ‚Teamarbeit-scheiß‘ wieder von vorn.  

_Einmal reicht_ , entscheidet er.

Sasuke schiebt sich von Sakura weg, und hält sie buchstäblich auf Armlänge von sich entfernt. Er schaut auf seine Knie mit finsterem Blick. Von Zeit zu Zeit prüft er ihren Puls und Atmung nach, erlaubt den Hautkontakt nicht länger als nötig.

_Ich bin nicht schwach._

Er starrt zornig in die Ferne und hofft, dass seine Wut und Enttäuschung irgendwie über den Wald hinaus und bis zum Mann reicht, den er beabsichtigt umzubringen.  

_Wenn ich den Tod bezwingen kann, kann ich dich auch bezwingen, Bruder._

Sakura hat damit nichts zu tun.

Als um ihn zu verhöhnen, fallen seine Augen auf das Gesicht von Sakura. Es beginnt, mit blauen Verfärbungen aufzuschwellen und auf der linken Seite ihrer Lippe ist Blut; wahrscheinlich ist sie mit dem Gesicht gegen einen Unterwasserfelsen geschlagen.

Sasuke bemerkt den metallischen Geschmack des Bluts in seinem eigenen Mund, und wundert sich, dass sein eigenes Gesicht nicht verletzt wurde.

Kurz darauf fühlt er Wärme in seinen Wangen, als er den Grund für den Geschmack versteht.

_Mit etwas Glück wird sie nichts davon erinnern,_ denkt er.

Um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen, fordert er in einem harten Ton, „Was ist Regel 25?“ und weigert sich Sakura anzusehen, auch noch lange nachdem Kakashi und Naruto ankommen sind.

記憶

Das Gefühl von Fingern, die sein Haar durchkämmen, bringt Sasuke in die Gegenwart zurück.

Er zwinkert und bemerkt grüne Augen, die ihm amüsiert und neugierig beobachten.

„Worüber denkst du mit solcher Absicht nach?“ fragt Sakura zart, und steckt seine Haare hinter sein Ohr.

Er bleibt einen Augenblick lang still, und antwortet dann, „Damals als ich dein Leben gerettet hab.“

Sie gibt vor, daran zu ächzen. „Welche Mal?“

Es ist ein seit langem bestehender Witz zwischen ihnen. Sie haben beide das Leben des anderen öfter gerettet als sie zählen können. Es gab jede Menge Rettungen in letzter Sekunde und große Gefahren, denen keiner der beiden hätte entkommen sollten.

Trotzdem taten sie es.

Im Stillen glaubt Sasuke, dass Sakura ihn öfter gerettet hat als er sie jemals konnte. Manchmal versucht sie dies zu behaupten, aber Sasuke weiß es besser. Manche Nächte streifen seine Finger über die Haut an Sakuras‘ Schenkeln und Bauch entlang. Für ihn ist das überzeugendste Argument das er jemals machen könnte. Sie hat die Schwangerschaftstreifen nie vollständig geheilt und obwohl er es bezweifelt, dass sie es jemals tun wurde, ist er froh darüber.

Er denkt an das dürre Mädchen mit der zu-großen Stirn und an den düsteren Jungen, der viel zu viel in seinem kurzen Leben überlebt hatte.

„Glaubtest du jemals, dass wir diesen Punkt erreichen würden?“ fragt er, ein seltener Fall, indem er seine Gedanken laut äußert.

Sakura lächelt, ihre Augen sanft und beruhigend und zweifellos voller Liebe. „Die meiste Zeit.“

Er nickt, nicht überrascht. Es gab eine Zeit in seinem Leben, als es so dunkel war, dass sogar das hoffnungsvollste Herz gezweifelt hätte.

„Und du?“ will sie wissen.

Er grübelt daran, und seine Gedanken schwelgen in der dunkeln Zeit and darüber hinaus. Er denkt an den Tag am Fluss, als er dachte, dass Sakura sterben würde. Und wie panisch-erleichtert er fühlte, als klar war, dass sie überlebte.

„Ich glaube schon“, sagt er, „auch wenn ich es nicht wusste.“

„Vielleicht hast du gehofft,“ schlägt sie vor.

„Hm.“

Er kann nichts dagegen sagen. Sogar in den Tiefen der Verzweiflung entspricht es dem menschlichen Instinkt, sich sogar an der kleinsten Hoffnung festzuhalten.

Sakura streicht weiter ihre Finger durch sein Haar und Sasukes Augen schließen in Zufriedenheit. Er kann ihr Herz unter seinem Kinn fühlen, und er ist damit zufrieden sich selbst im Rhythmus zu verlieren.  

Irgendwann fangen Sakuras Finger an, an der Rückseite seines Halses und seiner Wirbelsäule nach unten hin zu streichen.

„Weißt du,“ schnurrt sie, und ihre Nägel streicheln über seine Haut hinüber, „wir haben mindestens noch eine halbe Stunde bis das Baby aufwacht.“

Sasuke zittert, obwohl in einigen Teilen seiner Anatomie bereits erneut Hitze zu quellen beginnt.

„Sie ist zwei Jahre alt,“ stellt er fest, „sie ist kaum noch ein Baby.“

„Sie wird immer unser Baby sein,“ erwidert seine Frau, und zerrt ihn beharrlich nach oben. Er lässt dies mit wenig Wiederstand nach, und erlaubt shr, ihn an sich zu ziehen und ihre Lippen gegen seine zu drücken. Gerade als er sich entspannt dem Kuss hingibt, zieht Sakura sich zurück und grinst ihn an. „Es sei denn, du willst ein _Zweites_ machen?“

Sasuke erstarrt und sein Gehirn schaltet sich für einen Moment ab. Sogar sein nachunten rauschendes Blut scheint still zu stehen.

Dann sieht er die Neckerei in ihren Augen.

„Sehen wir erstmal, ob wir das Trotzalter überleben,“ witzelt er, und verspricht sich, es ihn für ihren Witz heimzuzahlen.

„Wir überlebten eine Rache-Göttin und das Ende der Welt“, erinnert sie ihn.

„Wir waren jünger.“

“Ich bin immer noch jung!“ protestiert sie, bevor Sasuke ihre Empörung auf seine Lieblingsweise ausnutzt.

Es gibt keine weitere Diskussion, nachdem Sasuke es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, Sakuras Herz noch einmal zu Rasen bringen.

終わり

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik werden sehr geschätzt und sehr motivierend! Wenn Sie mein Schreiben unterstützen möchten, checken Sie mein tumblr (kuriquinn) ^ _ ^
> 
> 栗


End file.
